Warm To The Touch
by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction
Summary: A mysterious wounded redhead pursued by out-landers strays into Arendelle as he is found by Queen Elsa herself. Soon, princess Anna is mistakenly taken by these out-landers and then Queen Elsa, Kristoff and the stranger named Edgar along with the two stowaways, Olaf and Sven, must work together and journey to the stranger's kingdom to save Princess Anna without starting a war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Twista: Hello everybody! My name is Twista Etervo and this is our first Frozen fanfiction since we loved the movie so much.**

**Roy: This is a combined account by us three friends and we settled to create this idea since we loved the movie so much. So welcome to the first chapter of 'Warm To The Touch'**

**Jake: Alright, this is about an OC who will be paired with Elsa. We just liked how the movie ended leaving it for us fictioners to make a endless chain of afterstories and this is ours.**

**Roy: This is only chapter one, we are still on a Holiday trip but updates WILL come. We promise.**

**Jake: Enjoy! So together we would like to say…**

**FROZEN is not ours! We do not own anything!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Mystery POV**

It was cold.

Being on my own for the past few months running from my hunters was difficult enough but being under the freezing cold made it even more difficult. I swept my grey cloak as my red hair flew and ran as fast as I could under the freezing blizzard that blew over.

They were coming closer.

I could hear their calls as the wolves and the hunters came closer. I tripped on a rock and slid down a small ledge and fell on my back on a pile of snow. I shivered as I got up and ran once again as my leg cramped again from the fall.

My fingers were blue as I climbed up the small cliff. Those men were after me for my special talent. They wanted it but I wouldn't allow it. I'd rather die.

I scrambled up the ledge and gave a short glance back as their lights came closer. Growling as I gathered my strength, I ran once again under the freezing cold. Running past the snowy trees and any obstacle in my way, I was slowly losing my strength.

The blade on my waist shook with each feet I ran and I could hear them coming closer. Eventually, I came to a stop as I was faced against a massive wall from the side of a mountain.

"Darn," I said, "I'm trapped."

"Over there!" said a voice,

I scowled and faced where it came from as ten men accompanied by a snow wolf each came face to face with me. They were all wearing hunting wear that was used in the cold but at the center of their chests, a tribal symbol of their kingdom was imprinted. That's all it was for me, I was some animal being hunted.

The one in the middle who was clearly the leader since he was in front walked up a few steps and said "In the name of King Brandon of Herrendon, you are under arrest and we are to take you back."

"You won't take me back," I said defiantly,

"This long hunt ends now demon," said a blonde man beside him,

I growled as the leader said "Henry, Terrence, take him."

Two of the ten stepped forward and drew their blades as the slowly approached me while I gave each of them slow glances and I said "Troublesome…"

The one called Henry charged with his sword raised high while Terrence followed but I stepped to the right and dodged while I drew the pitch black rapier of my right as I deflected the other's swipe and I drew my left rapier which was snow white as Henry tried to impale me.

I kept them at bay while I said "Amateurs"

I shoved them back as I spun and delivered a solid kick to the first one's side while I slashed across the other one's legs with both rapiers causing him to crumple on the ground.

Holding the rapiers to my side I scanned them and spoke "I don't kill unless I have to. The next one who tries will not be so lucky."

"Release them!" barked the leader,

Four of the hunters dropped their chains as four released snow wolves charged at me. I held one blade before me and one behind me as I whispered "Forgive me…"

I dodged the first one's lunge while the second one, I spun to evade as I slashed upwards making it fall down on the ground bleeding. The third and fourth circled me as the ran and tried to snap at me but I stepped out of their reach but the first one had gotten behind me and bit my leg.

I winced in pain but I kicked it away as I slashed in the air where the remaining two lunged for me causing them to drop on the snowy ground, turning it red. The hunters scowled at me as I limped a bit and I sheathed my blades as I looked above and saw a large amount of snow was above us.

The hunter's leader scowled and said "You demon! The King himself demands your surrender and then maybe your sentence will be reduced if you come in quietly!"

"Over my dead body!" I yelled,

The strength of my voice seemed to echo for ages but when it stopped, a rumbling was heard and I looked above to see the snow in the form of a giant avalanche coming down on us. I quickly ran while I winced from the wolf bite's pain.

The leader gave me one more look of hate as he barked at his men to fall back.

The snow had swept them away but I knew it was not over. I slowly trudged past the trees to an open path. I lost them for now but I was losing so much blood. The snow behind me was red with my blood and as my vision fogged, I came to a stop and collapsed on the snowy path.

The only feeling I had left was my sense of feel and all I felt was the cold.

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

It was a peaceful morning in the kingdom of Arandelle but within it's castle's walls, people were already up and about.

"Elsa come on!" said Anna as she knocked on her sister's door,

"Calm down Anna!" said Elsa who was just finished getting ready,

"We still have years of sisterly bonding to do!" said Anna as she opened the door to see Elsa in her outdoor clothes which consisted of a pair of snow boots, a winter coat and a blue shirt. Her snow white hair was in one single braid that fell on her back and her frozen blue eyes glittered with excitement.

Anna was wearing a brown winter jacket and snow boots while her gloves were grey. She wore a necklace around her neck that her 'friend' Kristoff had given her for her birthday a few months ago.

"I know we do but calm down and we'll get there soon." Said Elsa,

Today, the two sisters accompanied by Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the royal guard captain called Ross would be going to Elsa's rebuilt Ice Castle on top of the mountain. The sisters had been planning this for weeks and they were just excited to get there.

"Where is Kristoff anyway?" asked Elsa, "Sven and him will be the ones to lead us there right?"

"He's around," said Anna as she carried her winter pack and then said "Everything is ready! All we need to do now is get there!"

"Alright Anna just call for Ross to take our luggage to Kristoff's sled and we'll be fine."

She yipped in joy while she turned and ran into Olaf who's head got knocked off and Anna said "Sorry Olaf!"

"It's okay Anna," said Olaf putting himself together, "I don't have a spine, or bones."

The sisters giggled to Olaf's antics and said "Olaf are you here to fetch us?"

"Yeah Queen Elsa!" said Olaf, "Sven and Kristoff are ready!"

"Then your majesty, I'll be taking your bags." Said a snow weather dressed man,

"Thank you Ross," said Elsa as she and Anna handed him their bags and the Captain gave them a small bow as he said "Fine weather today for the outing my lady, you couldn't have picked a better day."

"Not like that blizzard a few days ago," said Anna as she shivered, "I still remember how cold it was."

"I didn't feel cold," said Olaf mystified,

"Olaf you're a snowman," said Anna, "You don't feel cold."

"Really?" asked the snowman,

Ross shook his head as he lead them outside the castle gates into the town where Elsa was greeted by the townsfolk with happiness and joy. In her six months as queen, the people grew to love her as a ruler.

Her rule as queen made people see her as a fair and gentle queen who would do anything for her kingdom but she valued also her friends, family and especially her kingdom.

"Good morning my queen," said a shopkeeper who was just opening his shop,

"Good day sir," said Elsa,

"What brings you here today my queen?" asked the man,

"We're going on an outing trip for a few days," said Anna cheerfully as her red hair bounced as she skipped,

Olaf trotted past him as Elsa said "We must get going, I wouldn't want to keep my friends waiting."

The man nodded as Elsa followed Anna out the gates to see Sven and Kristoff munching on carrots. Kristoff had his blonde hair under a snow cap while he wore his standard ward jacket that looked old and worn. His snow boots looked newly cleaned and he was looking very happy especially with his new job as the Arandelle's 'Royal Ice master and Deliverer'

Olaf approached Sven and Kristoff waving his stick arms and Sven proceeded to try to eat the carrot which was Olaf's nose. Kristoff's face brightened as he saw Anna, Elsa, Ross and Olaf and said "Hey! Over here!"

Anna was approached by Kristoff and he did his traditional kiss to the hand while Anna giggled and Elsa smiled softly along with Ross. Elsa could clearly see these two were in love and a marriage proposal couldn't be too far behind.

"Good morning Queen Elsa," said Kristoff nodding at her direction, "Morning Captain"

The Captain gave a small smile and nod as his mustache furrowed as he smiled, the captain was like a second father to Elsa and Anna since he was so close to the two since their father and mother died. He watched over them and kept them safe.

Kristoff winked at Olaf and said "Morning buddy"

The snowman waved and said "Hello Kristoff!"

"Ready to go?" asked Kristoff as he put Anna and Elsa's bag on the sled,

The queen nodded while Anna got on the sled and took her seat beside Kristoff. Elsa sat beside the Captain who had Olaf at the back as he looked around like a child. Kristoff smiled and said "Let's go Sven!"

The reindeer gave whine and ran forward as the group left Arendelle.

Hours passed as the trip went by and slowly, the group was getting closer to the mountain. It took a while longer since Elsa no longer had the surrounding body of water frozen so they couldn't exactly walk over it like she did.

Kristoff heard Sven whine and he said "We're going to make a short stop Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Sven is a little hungry."

Sven whined and Kristoff said "Maybe a lot hungry."

Anna looked at Elsa as she said "It's no big deal, let's have a stop over."

"Goodness gracious," said Captain Ross, "I am in desperate need of a jingle."

Olaf looked confused and said "You need someone to sing for you?"

"Not that kind of jingle Olaf," said Anna giggling,

Soon enough, they stopped at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and they were immediately greeted by Oaken himself and said "Good day yah? Welcome!"

Captain Ross immediately ran towards the washroom while Olaf and Sven talked. Oaken smiled at Kristoff andf said "I'm guessing you're here for some carrots yah? Come on in then!"

Kristoff followed while Anna looked at her elder sister and she said "I'll follow Kristoff, be right back."

"Don't rush," said Elsa maintaining her graceful sitting position,

As Anna followed Kristoff in, she silently looked at her gloved palm and removed her glove to create a small but solid snowflake in her hand. She smiled at the product of her practice but she still wasn't to good at it yet but it was a start.

Suddenly, the snowflake melted and a small puddle of water was in her palm. She turned to see Olaf trudging over to a large clump of snow by a pine tree and he said "Queen Elsa, look what I found."

"What is it Olaf?" asked Elsa getting off the sled,

Olaf looked over the pile of snow to say "This pile of snow really looks like a human."

Elsa peeked over to gasp and see a man with shoulder length red hair passed out on the snow. She immediately brought him out of the snowy blanket and felt his head. He was still a bit warm but cold none the less. He looked about as old as her, maybe a bit older. He had a scowl in his unconscious face while he twitched a bit in his sleep. His leg was bleeding a lot too and his breathing was short and sharp but what surprised her was that when he flipped the man over, she saw two swords attached to his waist inside their scabbard and Olaf said "This snowman really looks like a human."

"That's not a snowman Olaf," said Elsa as she looked over the wound, "this is a real person. Hurry and call Oaken, Anna and Kristoff, this man needs help."

**AN**

**Roy: Well here's chapter 1!**

**Jake: Things get interesting soon and who is this man?**

**Twista: Read and review people! Please tell us what you think? We hope we did well! We already have a good idea on what happens from chapters 1-9 and we are still coming back for more!**

**Later! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Jake: We're back with a new chapter! Vacation is still far from over and we're in Thailand!**

**Roy: So here we are! This chapter is when stuff starts to happen!**

**Twista: Hope you all enjoy it! But first my boyfriend would like to say some things.**

**Jake: We would like to thank the following for their reviews and our replies to them.**

**To Krisedge from Roy: Thank you for being the first reviewer! Here you go! We would love to see you review again!**

**To PurplePenguin13MI from Twista: Thanks! Those parts with Olaf were me! We just made him someone who was actually there since we loved him in the movie.**

**To Tilpop from Jake: Thanks! It means a lot to us! Here you go!**

**To RedLadyVixen from Roy: Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

As Elsa sat on a comfortable wooden chair as Captain Ross looked over the man's body and said "My lady how exactly did you find him?"

Elsa sighed as Kristoff helped Oaken look fro some medical supplies and said "Olaf found him under a pile of snow a couple of meters away from where we parked the sled. I thought he was dead but he was still warm."

"How is he?" asked Anna as she held her sister's hand,

Captain Ross felt the man's pulse and said "He's barley alive and by my guess with the amount of snow he was covered with, he was wounded by a wolf bite during the blizzard a few days ago."

"Must have been like those wolves we saw back then huh Anna?" asked Kristoff,

"I don't believe so," said Captain Ross, "If they were then he would have died to an infection in a few hours meaning whatever wolf bit him was trained and breeded."

"What does it mean?" asked Elsa,

"I don't know your majesty," answered the Captain,

"Will we take him with us to the palace?" asked Olaf as he poked the man's unconscious body that was laid on a table with his stick arms,

"Are we?" asked Anna looking at Elsa,

Just then, Oaken put down a crate of pipes and said "You need to stay the night then yah? You could stay here, this is also an Inn yah."

"This is also an Inn?" asked Kristoff looking around,

"Yah!" said Oaken, "Me family and I expanded a few months back and made the shed a big enough Inn."

"No wonder it looked bigger," said Anna looking out the window,

Elsa looked over the man's unconscious body and said "Do we have any idea on who he is? Also what does he have?"

The man was now undressed to his pants and shirt while his two rapiers were placed on another table across the room. Along with his belongings included a pouch of money, a small dagger, some spare clothes, his grey cloak and a small golden pendant of a torch.

His leg had been treated and was wrapped with bandages but his lips were still a bit blue and he was still twitching violently as his face became more distressed. Elsa with her gentle nature had been worried but at least the man was safe now.

The captain put down his hand and said "It's getting late my queen; we must get ourselves lodged in for the night at least."

Olaf fiddled around with Oaken's merchandise while Anna and Kristoff spoke with each other as Elsa stood and said "Alright, one night wouldn't hurt anyone. Please fetch our bags and deliver them to the rooms Captain."

"As you wish," said the captain bowing away,

Oaken set out four keys for each person while Kristoff would be sharing his room with Olaf and the snowman quoted 'We're roommates!' and then they transported the man's unconscious body to a room while Elsa entered hers and saw it looked quite warm and nice.

It had a single bed made of wood and a mattress, a night stand with a lit lamp, a soft carpet and a window view of the forest while red drapes were by the window's side. Elsa sat on her bed and went through her things and found her blue gloves as a knock came from her door.

The queen put the gloves on before frost could grow and she said "Come in!"

To her surprise, Kristoff came in and removed his snow cap as he said "Queen Elsa, may I have a word with you?"

"Kristoff," said Elsa with a small smile, "I am fine without the formalities."

He nervously smiled and said "Sorry Queen err…uh…Elsa."

She shook her head and said "What is it that you want Kristoff?"

The man looked nervous as hell as he fidgeted and fiddled with something in his pocket and said "I would like to ask a question."

"What is it?" asked Elsa,

He relaxed his shoulders, brought out a black box from his pocket and said "I would like your blessing for me to marry your sister Anna."

He closed his eyes and waited for a reply. Elsa had seen this coming and smiled for herself and her sister. Kristoff was a good man, someone she could trust to never put her sister in harm's way. He was nothing like Hans who nearly killed both of them and he was pretty trustworthy. Besides, Anna and Kristoff were really, truly and absolutely in love.

She stood, put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder and said "You really love my sister Kristoff, I can see that myself and you are a way different man from Hans. I give you my blessing to marry Anna."

"What?" asked Kristoff opening his eyes and smiling in disbelief,

"I give you my blessing." Said Elsa,

She quickly tightened her grip on his shoulder while frost crept on his jacket and said "But hear this Kristoff, ever hurt, cheat or leave my sister I will turn you into a frozen statue are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Kristoff with a gulp,

He left the room looking outside the window happy for her sister but in the inside, she wondered when will she find the one?

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A man with a mask covering his face who wore a uniform with a tribal emblem on his breast pocket stood outside a wooden cabin as his cloak blew along with the night winter wind. Beside his stood the hunter group's leader who had the same tribal emblem on his bracelet.

The masked man had a raspy voice as he spoke "Do you know why we are here Ram?"

The leader remained silent while the masked man looked at him to reveal a mask with a sinister pair of eyes and a sharp toothed mouth that seemed to gaze into your soul said "Your group failed to capture the demon and now not only you failed to find him but he is now under the same roof as the Royal Family of Arendelle."

"But master-"

"You're incompetence is beyond me and now we must enlist some aid from mercenaries since we do not want to start a war with Arendelle." Said the masked man,

He turned away and said "Our secret must be kept and if it will be kept we need to recapture the demon."

Ram the hunter leader bowed his head and said "Yes sir"

The entered the Cabin to be met with several sinister eyes but the two seemed to be not intimidated by the looks of the bandits, thieves and mercenaries. The two walked in the Cabin and then Ram said "Sir what group are we looking for?"

"Let us see," said the masked man,

His cowl was still up as he sat on a bar seat and the bartender asked "What will you have?"

"A simple cup of your finest wine," said the masked man as Ram sat down, "he will have the same."

The bartender walked away to get the order while the denizens of the cabin eyed them and then a tall, brutish man with a large hammer on his shoulders got up and said "Hey! You with the mask!"

The bartender arrived with the order and placed it with the man as he removed his mask, placed it on the table but his face was still covered by the cloak and he raised the cup to his mouth and downed it in one go as the brute stepped closer and said "Hey!"

The man put the cup down, clipped his mask on and turned to say "Yes?"

"You have some nerve showing up here!" said the brute, "Walking in like you own the place! Don't you know I'm the big boss here!"

"You?" asked the masked man, "Then I have a request for you my big, dull friend."

"I don't take requests!" said the brute as he raised his hammer,

Just then, the man extended his hand and a knife knocked the hammer out of the man's hands and the knife was a twisted knife whose blade resembled a bolt of lightning.

The man growled as the masked man shook his head and in a blink had a rapier to the brute's neck and said "Please, I don't want to kill you yet."

The brute backed off as the masked man said "I have a job offer, I need a small group of you, about six, to go to Wandering Oaken's Inn and capture a person with red hair who wields a pair of rapiers, one pitch black and one snow white. You will deliver the target to the port a few miles from here as soon as possible."

"What's in it for us?" asked a random mercenary,

The masked man threw a heavy pouch to the bartender who opened it to find a lot of gold coins and then the brute leader said "What if we take you now and take the gold for ourselves?"

"You could try," said the masked man, "but risk having an entire country here to exterminate you all for killing my friend here who is a general then be my guest."

They all paled as they nodded and said "We'll move now."

"Good," said the masked man as he smiled under his mask and Ram said "Sir, can we trust them?"

"Only as much as they can trust me," said the masked man,

"What is your name sir?" asked the bartender,

"You may call me…Kaiser. He who puts out the fire."

**Kristoff 3****rd**** Person POV**

It was about nine o clock and everyone had fallen asleep except Kristoff and Anna who are outside the Cabin leaning on the trees as they looked at the starry night. After receiving Elsa's blessing and warning, Kristoff would ask the love of his life, Anna, the big question tonight.

The night was cold but the two felt fine since they were a bit used to it. Anna was leaning on Kristoff's shoulder while his arm was around her while she sighed and Kristoff said "Something wrong?"

The red head's green eyes looked at Kristoff and said "That's it Kristoff, everything is just fine. The kingdom is happy, Elsa is fine, were fine."

He smiled and said "Do you remember when we first met?"

She giggled and said "Yeah, when I thought you were some snowman with the way you looked."

"Imagine my surprise seeing someone in a dress way up here in a snowstorm." Said Kristoff with a chuckle,

She looked at him and teasingly said "Not as funny as when Oaken threw you out."

They both laughed remembering how Kristoff was thrown out of the shop ten feet in the air courtesy of the jolly man and the calmed down as Anna said "Then we met Olaf huh?"

"Yeah," said Kristoff, "I didn't believe he did not know what Summer was and what would happen."

She giggled and said "Yeah, then there was my heart and your family. It was hilarious when I think back about it."

"Don't remind me," said Kristoff covering his face in shame,

Anna smiled as she leaned on him and said "It was one wild adventure but I'm glad I went through it."

"Why is that?" asked Kristoff,

"I got closer to my sister and I met you." Said Anna smiling,

Kristoff grinned as Anna leaned in and the two shared a kiss under the stars. For about two minutes they kissed then pulled away as Kristoff felt his pocket and held the black box and said "Anna, I know we've know each other for a while and I have a question?"

"What's that Kris?" asked Anna using his nickname,

He was about to reply when a gruff voice said "There! The red head just like Kaiser said! Get her!"

Kristoff was knocked out by a hit to the back of his head by a mercenary and then Anna tried to yell but then she was thrown into a sack and carried off into the darkness of the night.

**The Next Day**

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

Elsa who was in her snow attire sat on a chair inspecting the unconscious man while Captain Ross gave him a check-up. It was noon and Elsa had not had word of Anna or Kristoff and she just guessed the two had slept in but the frost crept up around her as she thought "Those two better not have done **that** yet until after the wedding."

She calmed down as Ross said "My lady what is it?"

"Nothing," said Elsa, "How is the man?"

Olaf came into the room holding one of the man's rapiers and said "Queen Elsa what's this?"

"It's a rapier Olaf," said the Captain, "A type of weapon that takes skill and agility to use let alone two."

"So I use it like this?" Olaf held the rapier forward while Elsa said "Olaf put that down before you hurt yourself."

Olaf slipped and had the rapier inside his stomach and he laughed and said "Oh look! I've been impaled!"

Elsa slowly removed the blade and inspected it to see it was a fine work of art. Its black metal was made of obsidian and its handle was well kept and it was light as a feather but Elsa knew in the right hands, maybe in this man's, it was a weapon to be feared.

Olaf put himself together as Elsa put the blade down and then Kristoff barged in the door with his blonde hair messed up and a bruise was on his face as his lip was bleeding.

The Captain looked at him and said "Goodness! What happened to you?"

"Kristoff!" said Elsa, "What happened? Where's Anna?"

"She's been kidnapped!" said Kristoff, "We were out last night then some bandits jumped us! I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything!"

Elsa was slowly freezing the room at the thought of what happened and Kristoff said "I'm going to find her,"

"Not in your condition!" said the Captain, "You'll kill yourself than find Anna."

"If that's what it takes" said Kristoff with his eyes full of determination,

Elsa steadied her breathing as Olaf said "Calm down Queen Elsa!"

The frost slowly stopped as the Captain said "My queen please, calm down."

As she did, Kristoff was shaking in anger while Kristoff said "Some person called Kasier ordered it, I heard them say it. I think I know where these guys are."

"Kaiser?" said a hoarse voice, "Where did you hear it?"

They turned to see the red headed man with shoulder length hair sitting up rubbing his head and his bronze eyes looked at Elsa as he said "Where did you hear that name?"

Elsa narrowed her blue eyes and said "Who are you and what do you know?"

"My name is Edgar," said the red head as he narrowed his bronze eyes and continued, " and who Kaiser is to me is none of your business."

**AN**

**Jake: Hope you all like it!**

**Roy: OH! Now it begins! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Twista: Stuff starts to happen and the next chapter, the adventure begins! Tell us what you think! Read and review people and see you at the next update of Warm To The Touch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Roy: Greetings from Thailand! A few more days and we're home!**

**Jake: Roy just somehow manages to type this whenever we go to bed. Guy doesn't know what sleep is apparently.**

**Roy: Sleep is for the weak!**

**Twista: Keep saying that and you'll find yourself sleeping for days when we get home.**

**Jake: Anyway, as we stray from our story, here's a new chapter of Warm To The Touch!**

**Twista: We would like to thank the reviewers and here are our replies:**

**Tilpop: Ikr, Roy just had to be , what an asshole right? Haha just kidding Roy.**

**PurplePenguin13MI: Well Edgar is a very…honest person. We'll see more about our mysterious OC in this chapter and his talen wont be revealed YET.**

**Roy: Once again, please enjoy! Took me last night to this morning to write this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen!**

**Chapter 3: Mission**

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

"My name is Edgar," said the red head as he narrowed his bronze eyes and continued "and who Kaiser is to me is none of your business."

Elsa stared in shock at the rudeness of the man's word and immediately she felt some dislike for him but being who she was, she refrained from lashing out with her emotions.

The Captain narrowed his eyes and said "Watch your mouth boy this lady here is the Queen of Arendelle."

The snow haired princess was once again surprised as the red head mocked shock and said "I disrespected someone of royalty, how will I ever live?"

Kristoff immediately grabbed him by the shirt and said "See here you ungrateful little prick! Queen Elsa is who saved your life! You owe her! So tell us what you know!"

"Let go of me," said Edgar as he met eyes with Kristoff,

"Make me!" said Kristoff,

"As you wish," said Edgar as he gave Kristoff a solid kick to the chest that sent the blonde to the table that had one of his rapiers on and the sword flew off the table when Kristoff slammed into it and in a blink of an eye, Edgar was standing on the bed as he held the obsidian rapier to Kristoff's neck and he said "Well then? Any counter?"

"That is enough!" said Elsa as she sent a powerful gust of wind that made Edgar sit and the man looked mystified to what happened as she said "You know I do not appreciate rudeness."

"I don't appreciate control freaks either." Said Edgar as he glared at Elsa,

The tension was felt throughout the room as the two glared at each other but then Olaf said "Hey! Why are we fighting?"

Edgar's eyes widened as he said "What in blazes are you?"

"I'm Olaf!" said the jolly snowman opening his arms, "and I like warm hugs!"

"Trust me," said Edgar, "You wouldn't want a hug from me, especially a warm one."

"No way!" said Olaf, "I like hugging everyone!"

Edgar looked at Elsa and said "The heck is this?"

"He's Olaf," said the Captain, "a living snowman."

"I'm not even going to ask." Said Edgar as he sheathed the rapier,

He got up and said "Where are my other belongings?"

"Hidden for now," said Elsa, "You won't get anything unless you answer our questions."

"Not unless I take it," said the red head quickly drawing his blade to hold it to Elsa's throat but then he was pushed back into the wooden wall pinned by frozen icicles. Edgar's eyes widened as he said "How'd you do that?"

"A special skill of mine," said Elsa as she scowled and said "Now will you tell me who Kaiser is and what happened?"

Edgar whispered "You're like me…"

Kristoff who had recovered got up and said "Come on! Talk! Anna is in trouble!"

"Who is this Anna?" asked Edgar,

"My sister," said Elsa, "She was kidnapped by some person called Kaiser from what Kristoff said. Who is he and what do you think happened?"

The bronze eyed man looked each of them in the eye as he said "Fine, since I too would worry if my sister in that position I'll talk but first release me."

"How can we trust you?" asked the captain,

"Only as much as I trust you," answered Edgar nonchalantly with a bored expression,

Elsa looked at Kristoff who was looking very desperate while the Captain was looking grim and unsure. Olaf was looking back and forth as if he was watching a game of ball that was being passed back and forward.

The queen dropped her hand and the icicles melted away as Edgar felt his wrists and said "Kaiser is the man who wants me dead."

"He wants you dead?" asked the captain, "but why?"

"I won't say but all I can say is that the kingdom I'm from, Herrendon, wants to keep a secret and that secret is me. I escaped months ago for reasons I won't say."

"Why did you run away?" asked Olaf,

Edgar felt his sword and said "It doesn't matter but I'm guessing they saw you all take me in and they didn't want anyone to know about their secret so they sent mercenaries to capture me."

"Why did they take Anna then!?" asked Kristoff,

The red head looked out the window and saod "I'm guessing the help Kaiser got weren't that bright and they misjudged your friend Anna as me."

"I knew this would be trouble," said the Captain, "why would Herrendon's kingdom go so far to keep that secret?"

"It's because I'm dangerous captain," said Edgar, "You can see that yourself."

The man closed his knuckles and said "I never did get your names."

Elsa then said "My name is Elsa, the man is Captain Ross of out Royal Guard and the blonde is Kristoff, my sister's fiancé."

"Not yet," said Kristoff, "I was going to propose last night before it happened."

The captain then said "What is it we will do then?"

Kristoff then said "Those mercenaries look familiar, I've seen then before in my years in the mountains. I remember that they stay at the Brawler Cabin on the other side of the mountain."

"We'll find Anna there?" asked Elsa,

"Hopefully," said the blonde, "We can get there now."

"How about the kingdom my lady?" asked the captain, "It is a few days travel even on sled."

"You will return and say you left us on the palace to be picked up in a few days." Said Elsa, "No one is to know what is happening especially the council. They will most likely get involved with Herrendon."

To Elsa's knowledge, Herrendon was a kingdom a few days on boat from Arendelle and that kingdom was a powerful one in terms of trade, politics and of course, military strength. The ruler, King Brandon, was known to be a iron ruler but was fair and just.

Edgar looked around and said "If that is all I will collect my items and go."

Just then, Elsa was a bit torn, the Captain who was a legitimate fighter, would be returning to the kingdom while she and Kristoff would head on to the Brawler Cabin but she knew it would be dangerous without someone who could defend them since she did not want to spread the rumor of her ice powers.

Later, as soon as Edgar put on his grey cloak, he felt his pocket and said "Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" asked Elsa holding a golden torch pendant in her hand,

"Yeah," said Edgar, "Give it to me please."

"Wait," said Elsa, "Considering this is partially your fault as well, we need you to help us, we need you to help Kristoff and I get to the Brawler Cabin and get Anna back. Then after that, I'll give you the pendant and you're free to go."

Edgar scowled and said "That is a dirty trick coming from someone of royalty."

"I will do anything for my sister," said Elsa seriously,

"As would I," whispered Edgar, "Fine, I'll help you but you better not get on my nerves."

"I will try," said Elsa,

Kristoff was waiting outside with Sven who was eating carrots once more while the Captain stood ready with one of Oaken's rented horses and said "Good luck my queen, please return safely."

He gave Edgar a sharp look that the scowling red head returned in kind and he said "You know captain, if you have something to say then spit it out, don't glare at me like a wolf."

The captain narrowed his eyes and said "My lady your aid is untrustworthy in my eyes, I suggest you keep an eye on him."

Elsa nodded as Olaf cheered and said "Let's save Anna!"

Kristoff, Elsa, Edgar and Olaf rode the sled while the captain rode off. Kristoff who was looking very determined nodded and said "Let's go Sven!"

The reindeer nodded and ran as Elsa and Edgar steadied themselves in their seats. The red head was silently looking at the distance while Elsa was thinking about how her sister was.

Edgar coughed as Kristoff said "I don't trust you by the way."

"Neither do I," said Edgar, "being on your own for most of your life does that to people."

Elsa could relate as she was alone for most of her life inside her room even with her parents there. The cold emptiness increased when they died and all she could do was cry to herself with no one to comfort her.

Olaf smiled and said "I trust Edgar!"

"I don't think that's smart buddy," said Kristoff eyeing Edgar,

"Listen to your friend Olaf," said Edgar,

He shivered under the cold since his clothes were sort of light and not that good for the cold as he said "I hate the cold."

"It never bothered me," said Elsa, "the cold is normal for me."

"I second that," said Kristoff, "being a mountain man I got used to it."

"Are all Arendelleans like this?" asked Edgar.

Elsa shrugged as Kristoff said "Hey what's that?"

The four looked into the distance to see a rabbit caught by the leg in a trap. Sven came to a stop as Elsa said "The poor thing, we must help it."

She got off the sled while Edgar looked around and said "Wait! No!"

A soon as Elsa brought the rabbit free, a loud ringing was heard as bandits ranging from big brutes to skinny ones dropped from the surrounding trees and they counted to about seven.

Kristoff calmed Sven down as the bandits drew their weapons and then a skinny tall one who had a wolf head as an helmet gave a toothy grin and said "Look at what we've got here!"

Edgar cursed silently as he hopped off the sled and said mockingly "It was obviously a trap for poor saps like you lady. Use your head next time."

Elsa held the rabbit in her arms as she silently thought that she thought that she was doing the right thing to help the rabbit but it was just a trap. She held it close as she said "I didn't know."

"Pretty obvious Queen Elsa," said Edgar,

Kristoff watched as they closed in and said "Stop judging her, what do we do?"

"For now we talk," said Edgar, "apparently you don't know how to handle this kind of situation mountain man."

Kristoff looked away as Edgar approached them and said "Greetings my friends, how can we help you?"

A bandit grinned and said "You could start by handing over all your belongings."

Edgar gave a laugh and said "I'm sorry but this isn't going to happen."

A big bandit held a mace and said "Why won't it huh bub?"

Edgar scanned left and right and said "I count seven of you and three of us."

"Yeah," said a bandit, "we outnumber ya and the lady there prolly don't know how to handle anything."

Edgar chuckled and said "Hey mountain man, you know how to fight?"

"A little," said Kristoff, "I think I can hold my own."

"Thinking in battle will get you killed." Said Edgar, "I guess it's just me then."

"You against all of us?" said the wolf head bandit, "You're crazy."

"Maybe a little," said the red head as he drew both his rapiers and said "Well then?"

"That's some fine blade you got there," said a bandit, "It would be worth a pretty sum after I pry it from ye'r dead body."

"Try me," said Edgar,

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, Edgar was going to take these seven on alone. She had to do something since she didn't want to risk anyone's life so she said "Wait! We'll give you anything as long as no one gets hurt."

Edgar shook his head and said "You three sit right there and enjoy the show, its free of charge."

Kristoff wanted to help but he was weaponless and he had not much experience is a fight so he held Elsa back while two bandits charged with their weapons while Edgar gracefully ran forward and spun to evade and in one swipe of each blade, the two bandits went down.

"I didn't kill them," said Edgar, "Arendellean's value life don't they?"

Elsa was silent was the other bandits ran and Edgar merely danced with his blades parrying, deflecting and tiring out the bandits slowly as the red head calmly dealt with them.

As soon as bandit number six fell, the last bandit which was the wolf head one nervously stepped back and growled as he said "Who are you?"

"Just a traveler," said Edgar with a small smile,

He ran forward as the man tried to run and he slashed behind the man's legs causing him to crumple on the ground and groan in pain. Elsa was speechless as Edgar sheathed his rapiers and said "Now that's over, can we move now? I don't really like wasting time."

Kristoff shakily nodded on how Edgar dealt with it while Olaf was saying "Wow! Did you see that! He was all woosh! Clang but Edgar was all boom! Slash! Yah!"

The red head silently got back on the sled and said to Elsa as she held the rabbit "Innocence can hide terror Queen Elsa. Remember that."

Kristoff then said "Thanks, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

"I guess its fate then," said Edgar,

Elsa nodded and said "Yes, thank you."

"You hesitate when there is need for conflict," said Edgar stoically, "I tend to avoid conflict but when I have to, I fight, That is my way."

The queen mysteriously looked at him and said "You didn't kill them right?"

"I didn't," said Edgar, "I feel you are not one to enjoy seeing death."

"Truly I do not," said Elsa, "As Arendelle's Queen, I rule with ideals of peace, not violence."

"Then some could learn from you," whispered Edgar,

"What?" asked Elsa as they jumped a bit from the bump on the road,

"Nothing," said Edgar, "Hey mountain man, how long till we reach the side of the mountain?"

"A few hours," said Kristoff, "best you two get some rest."

"How about you Kristoff?" asked Elsa,

"I'm afraid I can't rest until Anna is safe Queen Elsa," stated Kristoff stiffly,

"That's stupid," said Edgar simply,

"What?" asked Kristoff angrily,

"It sounds stupid," said Edgar, "not because of the sentiment, I have no time for that but because on how stupid it sounds. Being sleepless and tired? You'll kill yourself before doing anything for her."

Kristoff growled but then went silent since he wanted no argument with Edgar. The red head leaded back while Elsa said "Why did you escape Herrendon?"

"None of your business **your majesty**," said Edgar mockingly,

"You know if you're going to be insulting and disrespectful then just call me Elsa." Said the queen with a small frown,

"I'm not being insulting," said Edgar, "just honest."

"Honesty is the best policy!" said Olaf happily,

"See?" said Edgar, "He understands"

"I do as well but I think there's a fine difference from honesty and being rude from what my parents taught me," said Elsa

"Parents huh?" asked Edgar, "I had those at one point."

"What happened to them?" asked Elsa,

"As I said," said Edgar narrowing his eyes before turning away and saying "none of your business."

**AN**

**Roy: How was that? Hope you all liked it!**

**Jake: So next chapter they start at the Brawler Cabin and we'll see what happened to Anna.**

**Twista: Read and review guys! So now you guys know SOME things about Edgar but there is still a lot lot lot more about him we will soon find out about.**

**Roy: Time for another sleepless night, later guys! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Roy: Hey…uh…yeah I kinda finished early and its sort of 4:30 am in the morning so here it is. Ta-da!**

**Roy: Jake and Twista are still asleep (obviously) so I am all alone here. I would like to thank the reviewers and I will be replying today.**

**CoccinelleMenthol: I honestly agree with that but Elsa avoids violence as she said in our story. She will be involved in combat soon though if that's what you're looking for. Also, Edgar himself said he would handle it alone.**

**PurplePenguin13MI: Yeah i thought of that, thanks! Glad you like Edgar haha**

**Roy: Well here it is! Enjoy! If it's bad then sorry, I'm an insomniac who tries to proof read alone okay? I need to get a cup of coffee.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen**

**Chapter 3: Meaning**

**Anna 3****rd**** Person POV**

Being snatched away from your boyfriend and getting thrown into a sack wasn't as bad as compared to being carried inside a box that was shut tight as you were carried by careless brutes that rock the thing left and right.

Anna for the hundredth time grunted in annoyance as she fell to the right inside the box. She honestly did not expect this. It was just a peaceful night with Kristoff until she was bagged by these guys and carried off to who know where.

The box was metal and was big enough for her to lay in and stand but it was shut tight as if it was meant o keep some wild animal in.

Even inside the box she could smell how bad these guy's stenches were. Some smelled like a wet dog, some smelled like rotten meat while some peculiarly smelled like fish. It was weird because they were nowhere near a body of water that wasn't frozen over for the winter.

She got knocked this time to the left and she banged on the box once again and said "Hey!"

"Quiet down girlie," said a gruff voice, "I haven't had a sleep in a while and I'm quite irritable."

She slumped in defeat and hugged her legs as she held the necklace Kristoff had given her. It had been a while since they started being together and she wondered when he would pop the question. She knew he wasn't like Hans and he truly loved her and she returned the feelings as well.

Her green eyes looked over the golden snowflake on the necklace that Kristoff saved months for. It was truly one of the greatest gifts of her life the others being with her sister again and of course the existence of chocolate itself.

For a day now she was worried on what would happen to her. She heard of these things happening and girls being sold as slaves, workers and even sacrifices but she herself was a bit terrified of what could happen.

Just then, she was dropped hard on the ground and hit her head as she peeped out of a small hole and saw two soldiers in uniform with a tribal emblem on their uniform as the person carrying her said "We got the red head."

"Good," said a raspy voice that stepped out of the shadows,

Anna looked a bit to the left and saw a cloaked figure who wore a mask that gave her shivers down her spine. The mask's beady and demonic eyes pierced her as the man inspected the box while the mask's bloody grin was sharp and unmoving.

"Did you leave any witnesses?" asked the masked man,

"We weren't supposed to?" asked a bandit,

Suddenly a bumping sound was heard that came from somewhere Anna didn't see and the large grunt said "We left none, it was all alone."

"Alright," said the masked man, "that completes our deal then."

"What is so important about the target anyway?" asked a bandit,

"That **thing **is a demon," said a soldier, "it has committed a dastardly crime and the king demands justice against it. I hope they put it to death just like monsters like it deserve to be dealt with."

Anna covered her mouth in shock and listened impossibly unbelieving on what could one do to be hated so much and be called a demon.

The man tapped the box as the mask came in close and said "Hello demon, remember me your old chum Kaiser? We're going to have so much fun back home."

The red headed girl was silent since if she said it wasn't the person they were looking for she would die because she knew too much. They would certainly kill her and she didn't want that.

The man called Kaiser then scoffed and said "Silent as usual huh? It won't matter, the king awaits you."

Anna's box was then thrown into somewhere dark and creepy with silence. The girl silently hugged her knees and whimpered in the darkness. She was scared.

A few minutes later, bread and a small jug of water was put inside the box through a entrance that was only accessible from the outside. The box was cold since it was made of metal and almost no light came in.

The box was swaying left and right and she guessed she was on a boat but the question was a boat to where?

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

Soon, the group had come to a stop for the night since traveling after dark was dangerous and terrible even with a sled. Kristoff himself suggested it since wolves were very active at night and tended to hunt moving objects such as sleds with loud red heads and happy-go-lucky blondes coming from Kristoff's experience.

They were at the base of the mountain where a small unfrozen spring was located outside a dark cave that they would be camping in. Elsa was surprised that there was such a place like this in the winter.

Dropping whatever firewood he and Olaf had collected, Kristoff tried to light it with his flints but to no avail as he said "Dang, all this wood is wet from the snow. I don't think we'll be able to light anything."

Sven whined while Kristoff gave him a voiceover and said "But it's so cold Kris."

The blonde gave the reindeer's head a rub and said "It's alright buddy, we'll get something."

Edgar, who was rubbing his hands vigorously under the cold looked at Elsa and said "Does that happen often?"

"You'll get used to it," said Elsa as she sat down gracefully, not even moved by the cold,

The red head's teeth chattered as he said "Stupid cold…"

"So Mister big and tough can't handle the night's breeze huh?" asked Kristoff teasingly,

Olaf opened his arms and said "I'll give you a warm hug if you'd like?"

Edgar shook his head and scowled as he said "I can, it's just that there's no fire."

Elsa checked her canteen and said "We're out of water; I'll get some water outside."

Kristoff put on his snow cap and said "I'll go look for some dry wood."

Olaf followed Elsa and said "I'll follow Queen Elsa."

Sven followed Kristoff as Edgar was left alone inside the dark cave with several pieces of wet fire wood. Outside, Elsa crouched down the spring as she put water inside the canteen and looked at the starry night sky.

Stars glimmered above her while she thought of her sister and gave a sigh. Olaf looked at her and said "Queen Elsa are you alright?"

She adjusted her hair and said "I'm fine Olaf, just worried about Anna."

"I am too Queen Elsa," said Olaf, "She's my friend and I hope she's alright."

"I do too Olaf," said Elsa, "knowing Anna she's fine but we need to get her back."

"How about Edgar?" said Olaf, "everyone fights with him even you and Kristoff but why do you do that?"

"What do you mean Olaf?"

The snowman fiddled with his hands and said "I mean, he's really nice and cool even if he is a little rude at times but he's just being honest like me!"

"Olaf," started Elsa, "Your honest is kind and innocent while his is rude and disrespectful."

She looked at the cave and said "And how he says is none of my business when I ask a personal question, it's as if he has a heart of ice."

Suddenly from the cave, a bright light appeared which made Elsa and Olaf run to the cave to see Edgar warming himself against the fire and he said "Hey, I got it going."

"How did you do that?" asked Elsa, "the wood was wet."

The red head held up a flint and said "Just take a magic touch."

Elsa raised a brow and sat down and watched Edgar warm his hands and around the fire and Elsa said "You really like the warmth don't you?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "reminds me of home."

"What was your home like?" asked Elsa,

Edgar looked her in the eye as she expected him to say 'None of Your Business' but he simply could not say no to Elsa's questioning frozen blue eyes. Closing his bronze orbs he reopened them as he met Elsa's eyes which were illuminated by the fire and he said "My home was great as a child, my father was almost never there but my mother, her brother my uncle, and of course my sister were always there for me."

Elsa smiled as his face brightened up to the warm memories and she remembered how she and Anna used to play as children before the accident happened. Those were days of joy with their parents' love.

"Mine was like that too," said Elsa, "my sister and I would play together everyday while our parents loved us with all their hearts."

Edgar's face then darkened and said "Then one day…my mother died and everything went wrong."

"How wrong?" asked Elsa,

Edgar decided to drop it since he did not want to dwell on his painful past so he closed his fists, laid his head on the ground on his bag and said "None of your business Queen Elsa. I'm going to bed; I need to wake up early."

Olaf who had fallen asleep was away from the fire while Kristoff came in with some wood and he said "I think this could do it but-"

He gaped at the roaring fire and said "How did-"

"Edgar lit it," said Elsa,

Kristoff dropped the wood and mumbled something about 'showoff red heads' while Sven went near Olaf and took his position to sleep while Elsa did the same on the other side of the fire and said "Good night everyone"

The cold night's wind blew in reply while Elsa felt herself go into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day**

Elsa woke up to see Kristoff putting his things on the sled while Edgar was already on the sled continuing to sleep. Olaf poked Elsa and said "Good morning Queen Elsa!"

"Good morning Olaf," said Elsa as she yawned and scratched her head in habit,

Edgar slowly came awake once more and laughed out loud as he looked at Elsa and said "Wow nice hair Queen Frizzy! Hahaha oh great that's rich!"

He was covering his eyes laughing so hard while Kristoff was covering his mouth as he laughed while Elsa quickly pulled made a mirror of ice like she practiced and saw that her hair was a complete and utter mess.

Like her sister, she always had a massive and uncontrollable bed head in the morning and like her sister, she freaked as she took a tinge of red in her face and said "No one look!"

Edgar and Kristoff were turned away while Elsa made a comb of ice and started to tame her hair as best as she could and it took a good ten minutes and when she was done, Olaf gave her a thumbs up and said "If I had hair I'd want nice hair like that Queen Elsa!"

Elsa smiled as she put her bag on her back and felt her long braid of snow white hair behind her back. Edgar scoffed while Kristoff said "We're almost there Queen Elsa, in about four hours we'll be there and hopefully Anna is too."

A few hours of travel later, as they were closing in on the Brawler Cabin, Edgar was cleaning his snow white rapier and said "Look, when we get there, I want you two to keep quiet while I do that talking and when it comes to the fighting, leave it to me."

"I can hold my own in a fight too if I have to," said Kristoff,

"Do you know how to hold a sword?" asked Edgar with a brow raised,

"Well…no" admitted Kristoff,

"Then leave it to me," said Edgar with a scowl,

Elsa wanted to say that she could handle herself, like that time those two tried to kill her a few months back when she accidentally cast an eternal winter on Arendelle. Edgar then saw her look and said "Got something to say Queen Frizzy?"

She narrowed her eyes and said "Still no respect huh?"

"This is as much respect as you'll get from me," said Edgar with a shrug,

Kristoff rolled his eyes while Elsa said "I can handle myself when it comes to that, I have enough control over my talents to defend myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Edgar,

"Of course," said Elsa, "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure"

They came to a stop before the shabby looking cabin where singing and loud noises could be heard from the inside. Edgar hopped off the sled and said "Shall we?"

The two nodded while Olaf said "I'm coming too!"

"Sorry buddy," said Kristoff, "this isn't an ideal place for a snowman."

Olaf frowned and said "Okay…"

"But you can keep Sven company, can you do that?" asked Elsa,

Olaf smiled and nodded while Edgar said "He's a nice snowman once you get to know him."

"Everybody likes him," said Elsa, "especially the kids."

Kristoff then looked at the Cabin and said "The guys who took Anna are in there."

"What did they look like?" asked Elsa,

"I only saw one," said Kristoff, "he was huge and he held a mallet about twice the size of my head."

"Must have been some hammer," grumbled Edgar,

Kristoff growled and said "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Edgar in a bored manner, "come on"

They entered the Cabin to be met with several piercing gazes. The inside was like any other thugs bar, it had a bar table, several tables where different groups drank and ate, a dart board and of course the standard arm wrestling table.

Edgar carelessly walked past them to the bar where the bartended was cleaning glasses and Edgar said "Good day I would like to ask if you saw someone wearing a mask."

This caught some people's attention causing Elsa and Kristoff to shift in their places while the bartender put down the glass and said "What kind of mask?"

Edgar looked his in the eye and said "You know, the scary kind, the one that looks like a demon with bloody lips and fangs."

Suddenly, a big brute came out from a door across the room and said "What do you want about Kaiser?"

"He is a lot bigger than what I remembered," whispered Kristoff to Elsa who glared at the said blonde,

Edgar grinned and said "Ahh so it's you, the one who kidnapped a girl with red hair two nights ago."

The big brute in the bearskin cloak said "Yeah then what about it?"

Frost started to creep all over the place without them knowing as Elsa growled in her throat and then Edgar said "What did you do with the girl?"

"Why would you want to know?" asked the brute,

"Let's say that you had the wrong target. Let's say that the red head you were sent to capture was me. How did Kaiser describe me? Red hair and two-"

"Two blades," said a mercenary, "One pitch black and one snow white."

Edgar opened his cloak to reveal said blades while the a thug said "Bearclaw! We hit the wrong person! Maybe if we get him then we'll get-"

"Double the payment," said Bearclaw who hefted his hammer,

"What did you do with her?" asked Elsa dangerously,

"She's on the boat to Kaiser's country," said Bearclaw, "they were talking about him when they said demon but I wonder why?"

"You don't want to know," said Edgar dangerously,

Blood roared in Kristoff's ears as he hear Anna being sent to a distant country and then Elsa said "Where did they go?"

"We're not talking," said Bearclaw, "In fact, we'll take the red head here and deliver him for more payment."

Just then, Edgar kicked Bearclaw in the jaw sending him back as he drew his rapiers and said "I guess we have a fight on our hands."

Elsa took off her gloves while Kristoff awkwardly held his fists up and then Bearclaw said "Get them!"

All the bandits in the cabin charged at them while Edgar jumped in to begin the brawl. Elsa was on one side, fighting off bandits with her power over ice as she froze them in place, pinned them with icicles and even pushing them away with gusts of wind.

Kristoff yelped as he dodged mace by a bandit who got it stuck on a table while Kristoff punched him hard on the jaw and gave him a solid head butt. While dizzy, he picked up the mace and swung it across a bandit's head, knocking some teeth out while he yelped and dodged a volley of arrows that flew his way.

Edgar on the other hand was having some fun as he spun and slashed through the bandits leaving them wounded and incapacitated but not dead. Not one even came close to hurting him but when he saw Elsa and Kristoff get cornered, he felt a surprising feeling in his chest, a feeling he had not felt in a while and it was a simple yet difficult feeling. He felt care.

Elsa shoved some back with wind but she ran out of space as Bearclaw grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall hard causing her vision to blur he and raised her up and the man said "A sorceress we have here!"

"She's the Queen of Arendelle to you!" said Kristoff as he was then knocked out by a smash of a hammer to the head,

"The queen!" said Bearclaw laughing, "and she's a looker too!"

The bandits chuckled while Edgar suddenly felt rage inside of him seeing his two new…friends…in trouble. This rage boiled inside as the temperature inside the cabin rose into a degree where people turned to look at him as he pointed his black rapier at them and he spoke "Put her down. Now!"

"Make me," said Bearclaw,

Elsa slowly lost her bearings from the impact and as she lost her consciousness, she felt the area feel different and then Edgar growled as she lost all of her remaining strength and promptly passed out.

**Later**

"Elsa," said a worried voice, "Elsa are you okay?"

She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Edgar looking very tired with a seriously worried look as she sat up from the wooden floor of the Cabin to say "What happened?"

She scanned the area to see that all the bandits were scattered everywhere beaten half to death while Bearclaw lay groaning as he was on top of a table that was snapped in half. Bandits were everywhere out cold but not dead as Edgar scoffed and said "What? I sort of got carried away."

She saw Kristoff slowly gain his bearings as he got up and said "Whoa, what happened? Did a storm pass this way?"

Edgar helped Elsa sit on a chair as he helped Kristoff up and said "You okay mountain man?"

The blonde nodded as he rubbed his head and said "Yeah, I got a thick skull."

Bearclaw groaned loudly as Edgar kicked him and the large brute was head whispering "Demon, a demon among us…"

Edgar scowled while Elsa said "Are you fine?"

"Fine," said Edgar adjusting his hair and he said "I should be asking you that Queen Elsa."

The queen shook her head while Edgar picked up a cup of beer and poured it over Bearclaw's head as the man regained consciousness and he groaned as Edgar kneeled on one leg and said "Now that's done, care to tell me what happened to the girl?"

The brute fearfully widened his eyes and said "We took her to the port as she was transported to Kaiser's country! They left on the ship he called the Brigade!"

Edgar's face darkened as he said "He must be serious if he brought the Brigade."

The red head then slammed the beer mug over the brute's head knocking him out as he put a small pouch of money on the bartender's table as he looked at Kristoff and said "A small payment for breaking everything."

The bartender, who was up, opened the pouch as his eyes widened and he nodded vigorously and Edgar nodded as well as he faced his companions and said "We're done here, come on."

As soon as they exited the Cabin, Elsa rubbed her head and said "Thank you for saving us back there Edgar."

Edgar nodded while Elsa held out her hand where the golden torch lay and she said "Here, you helped us already and you can take it and go just like I said."

Edgar took it, put it around his neck and said "Thank you Elsa, my mother gave it to me."

Elsa smiled and nodded while she looked at Kristoff and said "We're going to have to get to these docks and follow the ship to wherever it went."

"What!?" said Edgar, "That's crazy! Going to Herrendon! You'll die on the seas alone."

"We'll have to get Anna," said Elsa, "if I went with the council this could start a war."

Edgar sighed and said "Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"What?" asked Elsa and Kristoff in surprise,

"Yeah," said Edgar, "You two are probably going to need my help."

Elsa took his hand, smiled at him and said "Thank you Edgar,"

The red head turned away with his face a bit red and said "Alright, it's no big. First off we'll need to charter a boat-"

Suddenly, a falcon, a silver falcon swooped down and landed on Edgar's shoulder as a message was tied to its leg as Edgar untied the note and said "Thank you Sorren."

The bird nodded as he unfolded the letter and then he looked at Elsa and said "Elsa, I have good news. Good news is that your sister is in Herendon but the bad news is that she is to be killed quietly in a month."

**AN**

**Roy: How was it? Hope you all liked it!**

**Roy: Gimme some suggestions on what to do for conversations, so please, read and review! Tell me what you think! Hope the action was enough for you all and I hope I introduced Edgar's deeper self a bit well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Sorry we were late! We had to finish up our other story which is a PJO fic.**

**Roy: Well were done so here we are!**

**Twista: So last chapter, Edgar agrees to join Elsa and Kristoff to save Anna! How will this play out? Let's see!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen! Enjoy!**

**Elsa POV 3****rd**** Person**

The bird nodded as he unfolded the letter and then he looked at Elsa and said "Elsa, I have good news. Good news is that your sister is in Herendon but the bad news is that she is to be killed quietly in a month."

"What!" said Elsa and Kristoff,

Edgar handed over the paper and said "My friend says so himself."

Elsa took the crumpled paper in her hands and read:

_**My friend, the prisoner they had mistaken for you has yet to be revealed to them and I recognized her as Arendelle's princess. This will give you time to escape and leave to another country, use this time wisely. She is said to be killed off in a month thinking its you. Send back word through Sorren, Godspeed my friend.**_

_**-Damian**_

The queen looked at the paper as her hands shook and Kristoff said "He was telling you to let Anna die and to run?"

Edgar caressed the silver falcon's head and said "Do not give any ill will to my friend mountain man, he is only wanting my safety. Besides, I have done worse…"

A cold breeze went by as Elsa said "What will we do then?"

"Your plan Queen Elsa," said Edgar shrugging, "as you said, we head to Herrendon but first we need a boat. I have some friends back home that'll lend us a hand."

Kristoff closed his fists and said "Done worse?"

The red head's face darkened as he said "Back off…"

As the blonde man wanted to press on, Elsa held her hand between the two and she said "I don't know about your past Edgar but please Kristoff, it does not concern us right now, we need to figure out how to get Anna back."

Kristoff grunted as Edgar wrote on the back side of the paper:

_**My friend, thank you but as fate has it, I must return to my homeland with the princess' friend and sister to get her back. They do not want to begin a war so we will attempt this quietly so please, when we get there, will we see you aid? You have done much for me my friend and I cannot ask for more. We are on our way. **_

_**-Edgar**_

Edgar attached the note to the falcon's leg and swung his arm as the bird soared in the air and flew into the distance. The red head then said "He will tell my friend of our expected arrival. Best we charter a boat now."

"How far is the port from here?" asked Elsa to Kristoff,

The mountain man remembered the port by the side of the mountain that lead to the sea. He pointed to where the falcon flew and said "A few hours walk to that direction."

Elsa nodded and said "Then we will send Olaf and Sven back to tell the Captain. We cannot bring them, it'll be too dangerous."

Kristoff nodded not wanting to endanger his friends and then Edgar said "Good, now if I still have enough here, then we'll probably get a good boat with some cannons and a good enough sail system."

The ice queen then saw Sven dragging the sled towards them with Olaf on it waving as his carrot nose looked a bit wet probably from Sven's attempt to chew his nose off. The snowman smiled as he said "Sven got hungry so we came here for food!"

Edgar rolled his eyes as Elsa had a small smile on her face but a grim expression filled her eyes as Sven came to a stop and Kristoff rubbed the reindeer's head and said "Buddy, we're having an extended trip, you two will have to head back and tell the captain we'll be gone for some time longer."

"What?" asked Olaf in surprise, "but I want to join the adventure!"

The reindeer whined as Kristoff gave him a pat and said "But buddy it'll be dangerous and the sea isn't a place for a reindeer and a snowman. It's dangerous, there are storms, giant sea monsters and pirates!"

Olaf and Sven looked down disappointedly and sighed as Elsa said "It's a special mission for you two, do you think you can do it?"

The two nodded as Kristoff said "Sven, you know the way. Be safe"

The reindeer nodded as he sped off with Olaf on the sled waving away and said "Bye guys! Bring back Anna!"

As the two faded from sight, Edgar sighed and said "Sea monsters?"

"They're real!" said Kristoff frantically,

"I've been to sea for several times but I've never seen a sea monster mountain man." Said the red head,

Elsa shook her head and said "Best we be on our way"

Elsa pulled her bag up as Kristoff led the way and she spoke to Edgar saying "What did you do in there when we passed out?"

"Nothing," said Edgar, "just gave a good beating."

The queen lifted her boots from the snow and said "I doubt that, it looked like a storm passed through and I smelled smoke."

"Some things just happened when you were out," said Edgar looking away,

"They even called you a…"

Elsa couldn't say demon since it would have been a touchy subject for Edgar but the bronze eyed man looked at her, brows raised and said "Demon? Spit it out woman; don't look like you're trying to vomit."

The queen was starting to get used to his blunt rudeness but she still couldn't seem to not get infuriated by it. She growled silently and said "I'm sorry for trying to be sensitive; I thought it was very touchy for you to be called that!"

"Well I've been called worse," said Edgar glaring into her blue eyes,

As he looked at her, memories flooded his head. "**Devil's Incarnate**" "**Hell Spawn**" "**Insidious Bastard**"

He shook his head as Elsa's expression softened and he said "Don't give me the pity look Queen Elsa, it doesn't look good on you."

"So I can't show pity now?" asked Elsa as she stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips,

Edgar's shoulders slumped as his sighed and simply walked past the fuming Elsa and mumbled "Women…"

Elsa groaned as she followed Edgar and then Kristoff turned to them and said "It wont be long now."

**Anna 3****rd**** Person POV**

Shivering inside the cold metal cage, Anna waited for her next meal. It had been a while since she was thrown in the boat and all she could hear was the silence of the room and the distant chatting of the crew.

The princess had fallen asleep more than once and she had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been hours, days or even weeks but the rate they fed were was uneven so she couldn't tell.

Just then, the small sliding door to the box slid open and food came in. She slowly crept to it with her cold hands and picked up the stale bread but then she came face to face with a young man who had a head of black hair and sharp eyes that looked at her and he spoke "Hello"

Anna squeaked since she had been seen and she feared for her life but then the man's eyes widened and shook his head as he opened the door as light flooded into the dark box. The young man's eyes rose as he said "Need a few minutes?"

She hesitantly stepped out as the teen brushed his uniform and said "I know who you are princess."

"And you're not going to tell?' stuttered Anna,

She stood fully to see he was taller and the teen shook his head and said "Apparently this had been a misunderstanding. They plan to kill you in a month back in Herrendon not even knowing who you are."

"Herrendon?!" said Anna in surprise,

The teen nodded and said "Our home, you see, the person you had been mistaken with is a dear friend of mine. He has been called a criminal even though he is not."

"Then why me?" asked Anna, "This makes no sense"

"It's not my part to tell you what this is about but I will say that I am here to aid you and your sister."

"My sister?" asked Anna,

The man nodded and said "My friend said he will accompany your sister and some blonde to Herrendon to get you back. I don't know why he would just take this opportunity to be so noble but as I have done and will do, I will aid him."

Anna was surprised to hear about Kristoff and Elsa on her way to save her. It was like back then when she journeyed with Kristoff to save Arendelle and her sister. That experience felt like one that was once in a lifetime.

She smiled and said "Thank you…I can't believe they're on their way here. Also I must thank your friend for being such a noble man. He must be liked by many people."

The young man's face darkened as he said "He was the one supposedly to be captured, remember how the other guards spoke about him? It's like that back home except everyone you will see."

Anna couldn't imagine that and leaned against the wooden wall and said "It couldn't have been that bad?"

"Believe me," said the man, "he would have either been executed or killed by the people."

Anna was surprised by how a people could be so cruel and then the man said "I will be coming here every day to keep you moving and alive. Speak as little as possible and only peek out when I say so."

He ran a hand through his raven back hair as he turned and Anna saw a helmet that symbolized a bird's head and she asked "What is that?"

"This?" asked the man holding his helmet, "a helmet of the Royal Family's Imperial Guard which I am a Captain of."

"You are a lot younger than our captain," said Anna out loud,

"I admit I am young," said the man with a chuckle, "but that does not mean my skills are insufficient."

He moved his coat to reveal a sword in its scabbard, the handle was a red tint like his coat and a golden snake was coiled around the handle. The princess nodded as the man then pointed at his two emblems in his uniform, first the tribal one and he spoke "This is the symbol of Herrendon's main city, Luminia."

The man then pointed to his wrist where a red bird symbol was seen. The red bird was looking like it was trying to eat its tail as its wings were spread open and said "This is the Royal Family's symbol. King Brandon Phoenixus is the king of Herrendon and he leads our country well but some from the council corrupt our land's name."

Anna was fascinated knowing about a different country since she had known Arendelle all her life. The other country sounded interesting and even with the impending doom and all, she felt kind of excited to see new lands.

The raven haired man then turned his head to the wooden door and spoke "I hear company, get back in and I'll come back tomorrow since my friend and I exchange notes often."

Anna complied and went back in and she could hear the steps come closer as she held the door open and said "Wait! What's your name?"

He sighed as he slipped his helmet on and said "If you must know it Damian, rest well. In a few days we'll be in Herrendon's docks."

Anna watched as all light was cut off from her except for the small holes in her cage and she hugged her legs as she smiled a bit as things started to look up. Kristoff, Elsa and the mystery man were on their way and soon, she hoped she'd be saved.

**Elsa POV 3****rd**** Person**

A few hours later, Elsa, Kristoff and Edgar came to a stop before an entrance to the outer docks of Arendelle which was a large dock where ships of all sizes ranging from fishing boats, trade boats, battleships and even a large cruise liner.

Edgar scanned the area and noticed several Herrendonian guards patrolling the area as they guarded the ships all around and Edgar cursed as he said "I forgot, Herrendon's security is the best and they are often hired to be a guard especially in events like these."

"What event?" asked Kristoff,

Edgar jabbed a thumb at the large cruise ship and said "That's the Golden Mermaid, a high class travel ship that leads to Herrendon. It's a ship filled with snotty rich royals who have the money to blow."

"Excuse me?" asked Elsa as the temperature dropped,

Kristoff chuckled as Edgar raised his hands above his chest defensively and said "Did I say it was you?"

The queen scoffed as Edgar raised his cloak above his head and said "We cannot charter a boat now…"

He glanced a look at the registration where several Herrendonian guards stood. Elsa hissed through her teeth and said "So what now?"

The rouge man looked around as Kristoff saw a trio of crew members going inside a small cabin. Krisoff raised a brow and said "Hm…you think we could sneak in there?"

"Why?" asked Elsa,

"Ah so you are good for something," said Edgar with a grin, "leave it to me."

Edgar cracked his knuckles and walked in the small cabin as Elsa stood by a wooden house by the docks and said "You think Anna is fine?"

Kristoff nodded and said "The guy said his friend is taking care of her, he better or else."

The queen nodded and said "I think it's pretty noble of Edgar to join us to save Anna."

"He's got skills that's all I'll say Queen Elsa," said Kristoff,

They then saw Edgar exit the cabin with a small bag with him and tossed it to Elsa as she opened it and three sets of sailor's clothes were found inside and said "What is this?"

"Our ticket," said Edgar, "you see those three were crew members of the Golden Mermaid. We could sneak in there."

Kristoff uneasily looked at the ocean and turned a bit green as Edgar said "Change up,"

Each of them got a set of clothes and separated to then wear the blue and white sailor uniform as they also wore the sailor cap's to hide their faces. Elsa felt it was a new experience to wear it and it felt kind of unusual. Kristoff checked himself and smiled as he said "It looks good."

Edgar was pretty much the same except his red hair was hidden under the cap and said "This is it, let's get on board."

As the three walked to the boat's entrance, a ticket collector who was a short stubby fat man in a suit who held out his hand and said "Ticket?"

Edgar coughed as Kristoff faked his voice and handed over three crew tickets to the man and the pudgy man said "Ah yes, crew, come on board."

The red head chuckled as he remembered how he hung the three men by the legs on the ceiling inside the cabin with their mouths gagged. Elsa stepped on board as soon as Kristoff did and just then, Edgar stopped as the chubby man blocked his way and said "Wait a second right there…"

Elsa and Kristoff were a bit nervous now but Edgar smiled a shiny smile and raised a brow at the collector and said "Yes sir?"

"Could you pick up that stack of supplies down there and bring it up? Thanks." Said the chubby man as he pointed at a heavy stack of crates and Edgar nodded and lifted three at once as he followed Elsa and Kristoff on board.

The ship was filled with royals in rich clothing. Dresses, suits and even bodyguards were everywhere. Elsa felt it was like her coronation all over again while Kristoff turned a bit green and said "I think I'm going to hurl."

Edgar put down the crates by the others and said "Seasickness. Gets 'em every time."

Elsa giggled at the sight as she, Kristoff and Edgar went to the sailor's deck below to get roomed and they followed the tickets they had and found their rooms as a bunk that they would all be sharing.

Elsa noticed the room looked a bit classy for a sailor but still. Edgar smiled a bit as he saw Elsa hold her hands together behind her back as her blue eyes looked around and said "Like the room? For a sailor room it looks pretty amazing."

Kristoff immediately ran to the bathroom after dropping his bag and Elsa said "I think I shall take the bottom bed."

"Fine," said Edgar throwing his bag on top and said "Top bunk is mine."

Then the boat's horn rang and a loud voice was heard "All Aboard!"

Elsa took a seat while Edgar climbed up the ladder to his bunk and he said "Off we go, don't worry, Damian will take care of your sister. Relax for now, we've got quite an adventure ahead of us."

Elsa could only nod in reply as she looked out the window and saw the ship sail off from the dock leading them to her sister in Herrendon.

**AN**

**Roy: Hope you all liked this one! So now sailors Kristoff, Edgar and Elsa are on their way!**

**Jake: Anna is in trouble but now please review and tell us what you think!**

**Twista: Kristoff as a sick sick guy sounds funny so we made him that way. A bit of info on Herrendon here though**

**Kingdom Name: Herrendon**

**Capital City: Luminia**

**Economical Leads: Agriculture, Trade, Mining and Smithing**

**Military strength: Very strong**

**Leader: King Brandon Phoenixius**

**Short Info: A major country in the area where they lead in terms of economical standards. Their army is very powerful and armed with the best equipment. Education system is nothing to scoff at either along with the great architecture of the cities.**

**Roy: Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell us what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Roy: *Yawn* Morning everyone and welcome to the new chapter of Warm To The Touch.**

**Jake: School has well…been a bitch to say the least but here we are! Projects coming all around but when March 5 comes! Its summer! I love summer!**

**Roy: You better not sing you little crap…I still remember what the hell happened in Singapore when you thought that drink was juice…**

**Twista: Now, now boys, no fighting. So here we are and I would like to reply to our darling reviewers!**

**Replies:**

**Silverliningineachcloud: Glad you could read! Good luck and thank you!**

**PurplePenguin13MI: Yeah we did and we just finished it too! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks! That means so much to us!**

**YunaNeko: Thanks! Here you go! New chapter!**

**Roy: Anyways, before Jake can sing about summer, we welcome all to the new chapter! Here, we will move on with how Elsa, Kristoff and Edgar deal with being a sailor for a while and how Anna deals with her isolation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen!**

**Elsa POv 3****rd**** Person**

"Hey Elsa! It's your turn!"

The Queen of Arendelle who was currently in sailors clothes turned her ice blue eyes to Edgar who had his sailor cap in his hands. He had to cut his hair short since it was a dead giveaway to any Herrendonian Guards if it was left visible. His old shoulder length red hair was now short and spiky while he raised a brow at the princess as he put down the sack of coal he had picked up from the storage room.

Kristoff grunted as he shoveled coal from the sacks into the hot burning fire that roared in front of them that came from the massive furnace. Elsa wiped some sweat off her forehead as she took off her cap. It had been a week since they had ridden the Golden Mermaid and slowly, they were on their way to Herrendon.

Edgar picked up a shovel as he kicked down the three sacks of coal he brought and proceeded to chuck it in the fire as sweat, grime and dirt was smeared on his face but he looked rather relaxed as he said "Funny how most women your standing would just drop to this labor."

Most noble women like her would groan, whine and drop to this kind of labor but to Elsa, it was very simple. Sweating was nothing to her and she could do this since she wasn't those prissy types of royals who were so lazy to even lift a finger.

She slowly put down the shovel as she said "I'm not like most women,"

"I can see that," said Edgar as she glanced at a fellow worker who walked past them and said "Ice powers, cold attitude and even a naggy mouth to match. Not really like the girls I know."

The royalty rolled her eyes as she got up to go to the storage room and then she said "I'll get the next bags."

"Sure you won't break a nail?" asked Edgar without looking at her,

The woman scoffed as Kristoff looked at her and said "Let me do it, its kind of a tough job carrying so much coal."

She shook her head and said "Don't worry, I can do it."

Elsa slapped her sailor cap on as she walked out of the furnace room into the ship's lower hull. The boat rocked back and forth as it sailed on but unlike Kristoff, she did not get sea sick by the least.

Following the familiar hall, she jogged as she followed the hall to where the coal was but as she came into a turn, she ran into someone and both of them tumbled on the floor.

Elsa picked up her cap as she said "I'm sorry!"

She saw who she had run into and it was a brunette girl a bit shorter than her. She had messy, short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a violet dress as she stumbled up and said "No its my fault." (Her looks ring any bells?)

Elsa dusted herself feeling a bit insecure since she was wearing a very dirty outfit in front of someone who was clearly a noble like her. Surprisingly, the brunette smiled at her warmly and said "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone right Pascal?"

A small green lizard materialized on her shoulder and it gave a nod at Elsa who smiled and said "Thank you, I was just on my way to pick up some coal."

"Don't the sailors here have fun too?" asked the brunette, "I knew these guys who love to sing and dance even if they look kind of scary."

Elsa hadn't seen any sailors have fun except for those who drink and play cards but then the brunette said "I'm a bit lost, I just went to the ladies room and now I can't find my way back to the deck. Flynn must be looking for me."

"Flynn?" asked Elsa,

The girl smiled brightly and said "My fiancé! My name is Rapunzel by the way."

Elsa shook her hand and said "My name is Elsa, glad to meet you."

The girl had a bright smile on her face that reminded her of her sister Anna. The girl looked around and said "Do you have any idea how to get back on deck?"

The ice user pointed at the stairs at the distance and said "You take that flight and then you turn left to see another set of stairs, take that and you're good to go."

She girl gave her an appreciative look and said "Thanks! You know, there's a masquerade party later, I could give you and some of your friends some clothes to wear for the party. Not much is needed except to look sharp. You in?"

Elsa thought about it for a second and she shrugged and said "It could be fun! Alright, I'll take that offer, thanks Rapunzel."

"No problem!" said the brunette, "come on Pascal! Let's head back!"

The lizard nodded as the girl ran off leaving Elsa to say "She has a lot of energy, I wonder how Kristoff and Edgar will react to this?"

**Anna POV 3****rd**** Person**

"So you're telling me that my sister, Kristoff and your friend are posing as sailors to get here?" asked Anna as she ate her hot meal,

Damian, who was sitting on the ground, Indian position, had his eyes closed as he said "Yes and apparently they are on the Golden Mermaid itself."

Anna couldn't believe it since that was one of the most known cruise ships in the land. To hear her sister was on it not as a guest but as a sailor was a surprise to her but she felt happy that Kristoff and Elsa would go that far to save her.

Damian opened his eyes and pulled out a note and said "As Edgar said, they are on the Golden Mermaid with the troublesome woman and an annoying mountain man. Apparently Edgar does not like your two friends very much."

Anna giggled and said "What is his problem? My sister is far from troublesome and Kristoff inst annoying, he's more of an adorable kind of guy."

The raven haired boy stood as he said "Well Edgar inst really much of a people person if I could say so myself. Even when we were children, Edgar was only friends with a few like me, his sister and then there was Aika."

The boy looked wishful as he looked away and said "I remember those old days, all we did was play and no matter what anyone said, we were always friends."

"Your childhood sounds fun," said Anna taking another bite, "Mine was kind of fun until an accident happened and changed everything."

"What happened?" asked Damian with a raised brow,

Anna didn't want to reveal her sister's power so she said "Let's just say my sister did something that made herself get separated from me by our parents' will."

"Some pair of parents," muttered Damian, "just like another parent I know."

Anna narrowed her eyes and said "Hey! My parents were good people!"

"Were?" asked Damian, "They're dead then?"

"Yeah," said Anna slowly, "but the reason they separated us was a bit rash but in the end my sister and I got together as a pair of siblings once again."

"What do you remember about your childhood?" asked Damian,

The redhead thoughtfully looked above her and then said "My sister and I played with snow as in a whole lot as kids. Snowmen, sleds, snowballs you name it, us two were often seen with snow together."

"Snow huh?" said the boy, "Edgar and I spent our time with fire, lighting up torches in the night, firecrackers and even having camping trips together as friends."

"You know the way you describe your friend doesn't make him sound like how the guards do when they stand here." Said Anna sadly, "calling him a demon, a spawn of hell and even a worthless scum. I can't imagine what he did to be treated as such."

"Edgar would never have meant what he has done." Said Damian silently,

"What did he do?" asked Anna carefully,

Damian's look darkened as he stood, gripped his sword and said "Not my place."

"You're his friend," said Anna, "I understand."

Damian then slipped on his helmet once again as he always did and says "The sun sets princess, it is now the time for me to leave."

On a routine feeling, Anna went back inside her cage in the darkness as Damian closed it behind her. She sat a bit comfortably inside the metal box smiling slightly as she imagined how her sister and Kristoff would look like in a sailor suit.

**Elsa 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Excuse me for a second but what?!"

Edgar was literally fuming as Elsa looked unsurprised and she said "Yes, apparently we are set to join the ship's party later tonight."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Edgar, "That girl could have been someone who knows I'm here! She could have been a Herrendonian agent! Are you this careless?!"

"Hey!" said Kristoff, "back off buddy."

The red head looked at Elsa as the queen narrowed her blue eyes to his bronze ones and said "She is to be trusted. The look in her eye was someone who was innocent, someone who isn't bearing ill intentions."

Kristoff's eyes bounced back and forth as he said "So what are we going to do then?"

Elsa gave a wry smile at Edgar who grunted and said "Fine, so were going. Happy now?"

"Yes," said Elsa happily,

"Troublesome woman…" muttered Edgar,

Elsa ignored the comment as a knock was heard on their door and a man's voice was heard from the other side as it spoke "Rapunzel I don't think this is such a good idea, these guys aren't exactly like the guys back home."

"Come on Flynn!" spoke a familiar voice, "Elsa was nice! I bet her friends are nice too!"

"You think everyone is nice" grumbled the man,

"Oh come on Flynn" said the voice in a pleading tone,

The man gave a sigh of defeat and said "Alright, hurry up and call them, we don't want to be late."

The door opened as Kristoff, Elsa and Edgar turned to see Rapunzel in a violent dress and a sharply dressed man in a suit who had a good head of brown hair like her and he had a shiny smile.

The man's face dropped and eyes widened as he saw Edgar and said "Oh no…"

"So it's you again huh?" said Edgar slowly closing in on the man,

"Hey! Uhhh…Eddie right?" whimpered the man,

"Its Edgar weasel" said Edgar dangerously,

Rapunzel's eyes darted back and forth as Edgar noticed her and he said "So you got a job now? What are you her bodyguard? I know you can't fight let alone take a hit,"

"He's my fiancé!" said Rapunzel, "now please stop it and put him down!"

Edgar did that and stepped back while Kristoff said "Who's he?"

"His name is Flynn Rider," said Edgar looking away as Elsa and Rapunzel greeted each other,

The brunette man felt his throat as Edgar dangerously glared at him and said "About a year ago he sold me out to some Herrendonians but I got away."

"I didn't!" said Flynn, "it was kind of a coincidence that they found you."

Edgar growled as Rapunzel defended him and said "He's different now! He nearly died saving me."

Edgar's eyes turned from dangerous to cool as he looked at Flynn and said "I'll take her word for it but I still don't trust you Rider."

Elsa sighed as Flynn took a step back and she said "I'm sorry about my friend"

"It's nothing," said Rapunzel, "You should have seen the twins who wanted to get to Flynn."

Rapunzel looked at the clock on the wall and said "You three follow us! I've got the dresses and suits that'll suit you three well!"

The princess led them to the changing room where Elsa followed Rapunzel into theirs leaving Flynn with Kristoff and Edgar. The old thief looked at the two and said "Gentlemen, let's get your groove on."

Reluctantly, Edgar followed Kristoff in with Flynn into a different room where suits of all colors were hanged on racks. The styles and silk were clearly of different lands and Flynn had his arms open as he said "Have your pick"

Edgat scowled at Flynn and said "You struck deep this time Rider. I wouldn't like to see you break that girl's heart."

His usually amused face turned serious as he said "Hey, I may have been some weasel back then but I'm serious about Rapunzel."

"He's not lying," said Kristoff, "Elsa says that's what I look like with Anna."

"Anna?" asked Flynn, "Wait…for one thing what the heck are you doing here? You do know where this boat leads to?"

"I do," said Edgar with a nod as he looked around for a suit to wear, "And I plan to get in."

"I knew you were crazy but I didn't know you were that messed up," said Flynn,

Kristoff held a green suit and said seriously "Apparently my fiancé was captured in his place since they both had red hair. He's promised to help Queen Elsa and I get her back."

"Queen Elsa!?" said Flynn, "You mean the same ice queen who nearly froze Arendelle over a few months ago? That Queen Elsa?"

Both men nodded as Flynn nervously scratched his head and said "We were at that party too…so that means you're like-"

Edgar's eyes flared dangerously as Flynn gulped and nodded without Kristoff noticing. Soon, after Kristoff had found a suiting dark blue suit, the two were not helping Edgar pick out a suit.

"Seriously," said Flynn putting away another suit, "You have no sense of fashion."

"Like you do?" asked Edgar,

Kristoff chuckled as he pointed at a dark vermilion suit with a black tie and said "Hey, I bet that'll look good. It'll match your hair."

"You do know we are sounding like women with each passing sentence," said Edgar slowly,

Being ignored, Flynn picked it out and said "Right on! Put this on Hotshot."

Soon, Edgar was looking at himself in the mirror and gave a small nod as he muttered "It will suffice"

"Sure," said Flynn,

As they stepped out, Elsa and Rapunzel were already waiting. Elsa had changed into a long, sleeveless, blue dress that was embroided with white lacing that greatly made her looks shine. The princess was now in a long purple dress and a golden necklace was around her neck.

Edgar raised a brow since he couldn't lift his sight from the Queen whom he often pissed off and she gave a bright smile at him and said "You two are looking good. Kristoff, Anna would like that suit."

"Really?" asked Kristoff suddenly conscious,

Flynn held hands with Rapunzel and said "Let's head on the deck. The party is beginning."

Following the couple, Elsa looked at Edgar who comfortably walked with the dark red suit on and he surprised her by saying "You look good tonight."

Her ears felt warm as she said "Really? Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

The red head gave no reply as a sailor who carried a barrel walked past them and he caught a whiff of a familiar smell. A smell very familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The sailor gave him a solid look and walked off while Elsa saw his eyes follwot he sailor and said "What is it?"

"We've been here for a few days and today is the only time I've seen that guy," said Edgar, "I feel like something is wrong."

"You always feel something is wrong," said Kristoff with his hands in his coat,

"Not funny mountain man," said Edgar, "That smell…"

"Calm down hotshot," said Flynn,

Rapunzel looked at him curiously and said "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really…" said Edgar, "Just a feeling…"

His thoughts were interrupted when they came up the stairs to see an entire deck of masked people. Some sailors handed them masks to wear for the dance. Elsa got a white and grey eye mask that thoroughly hid her identity. Kristoff received a green one with some marks that he grinned as he wore while Flynn received a silver one that complimented his suit. Rapunzel got a golden mask that covered her eyes as she giggled like a little girl underneath as she took Flynn's hand. Edgar on the other hand received a pitch black mask that resembled a vigilante's and it covered a good portion of his face from any Herrendonian Guards.

Classical music played as Rapunzel held her fiancé's hand and said "Have fun you three!"

They took off to dance while Kristoff said "I don't feel like dancing, I guess I'll hit the food. Sven would love it here, some gourmet cooked carrot plates."

The blonde left Elsa and Edgar alone who held out his hand without looking a Elsa and said "This could be a bit awkward and since we're here, why not? Would you care to dance Lady Elsa?"

Surprised by his gesture of gentlemanliness, she remained silent and stoic as Edgar said in a sarcastic tone "Don't know how to dance?"

Taking the challenge, she took his hand and said "Of course I do! But the question is do you?"

Edgar merely smiled under the mask and put a hand on Elsa's hip as they started to rock and sway to the rhythm of the song. People gave them curious looks on who they were but not much cared since the pair danced with such grace and finesse.

The night sky was lit by the moon as the duo continued their dance. Elsa had a small smile on her face and felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Edgar's breath as they swayed. Meanwhile, Edgar was surprised on how her hands felt; they were warm to the touch despite her affinity to ice. Also, her hands were soft and she danced with such grace like no one he has ever seen before.

Another sailor he had never seen before walked behind them and once again, the same smell filled Edgar's nose. It smelled something that reminded him of the sea's inhabitants, those inhabitants weren't fish or anything but it reminded him of…

He was interrupted as Elsa giggled and said "Wow, you really can dance."

"Child's play Queen Elsa," whispered Edgar as he pulled her close making her blush and spun her around,

At the corner of their eye, they saw Flynn and Rapuznel enjoying their dance as well. In truth, this time of leisure was sort of fun even if they were on a rescue mission. Elsa spun as Edgar twirled her and she leaned back as the song came to a stop and their faces came close as Edgar supported her back as she leaned back.

The two's eyes met for that second. Blue and bronze orbs met as they slowly came closer out of pure instinct. Elsa closed her eyes as Edgar slowly leaned in but then, under the moon, a gunshot was heard and Edgar pulled Elsa up as everyone including them turned to the source of the sound.

Once again, the familiar scent filled the air and Edgar saw a large bearded man who had a bad set of teeth holding a flintlock pistol in one hand as a cutlass was on another. He was very tall and intimidating as he grinned with his sly calculating face and said "Good evening everyone! My name be Yerven the Scourge and I come here to ask you all kindly for ye'r valuables."

Slowly, sailors in uniform removed their uniforms to reveal themselves to be wearing pirate uniform and the crowd of royals looked across the deck to see the guards unconscious. The ship's Golden Mermaid flag was then replaced with a pirate flag and Edgar growled as it all came to him. The familiar smell was gunpowder which was usually on pirates since they used these pistols.

The pirates drew their guns and cutlasses as they smiled menacingly and Yerven spoke "This ship is now ours! All who disobey shall walk the plank!"

**AN**

**Roy: So this is it for now, hope this suffices.**

**Jake: My cliffies are cool…**

**Twisita: Not like my dance scenes! Hope you all liked that! It seemed sweet and cute too!**

**Roy: Romance is nice in books but it's never like that in reality, especially when our teacher rants about his girlfriend. I love the conflicts its funny….hehehehehe**

**Jake: Sadistic bastard. Anyway, please review and tell us what you think! Next chapter will be very exciting at the least!**

**Twista: Later everyone! Wish us luck for the finals! Jake of all people needs it! Read and review!**

**Roy: Hope you are all cool with the Tangled Cast being here since several more Pixar films will come haha. Hope you like it! Pirates are cool! Btw Rapunzel and Flynn were in the Frozen movie if you spotted them. I saw it in second haha! Later! Read and review guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Jake: So here we are again! Last time we left you guys with a cliffhanger when a pirate crew started to rake over the Golden Mermaid.**

**Roy: Anyway, as much as I found this week really dull…I need to have some alone time.**

**Twista: Dude, your alone times is your time at home which is whenever you are not at school. Someone is probably going to reminisce about the school fair and a certain someone? *wink wink***

**Roy: I prefer to be a perfectly sane person right now thank you very much.**

**Jake: Right…says the sadist. Anyway as much as we would like to keep talking about our life we want to reply to the reviews. Markov!**

**Roy: Got it!**

**Replies:**

**YunaNeko: Thanks! Update here we go!**

**Robstarforever2017: Hey, it's a fic for a reason and they are nowhere in Arendelle so expect some creativity. Btw can't tell if you're sarcastic or not buddy but if you are then well that's how it goes so deal with it if not well then okay.**

**Roy: Right, so now, as leave for a wonderland called my room, I would like to say enjoy!**

**Jake: Yep so enjoy!**

**Twista: Have fun with this chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not ours!**

**3****rd**** Person Edgar POV**

Well Elsa couldn't choose what she was more surprised about, the fact that they were being pillaged and looted by a crew of pirates or the fact that Edgar, the guy who often infuriated her to no end, was merely a lips' length to kissing her a few seconds ago.

But now, she stood beside the said man as nobles and royals from around them were filled with fear. The crew of pirates had their weapons drawn as they smiled menacingly. Kristoff had dropped his plate from the corner and was pushed to the crowd while Edgar clicked his teeth and instinctively felt his waist and said "Damn…"

His bronze eyes seriously looked at her as if he forgot about what could have happened and said "My blades are in our room, I don't have anything to defend with."

The captain of the pirates had a smug smile on his face as he said "Tie them all up! Store them away as we pillage this ship! Get comfortable boys because by the size of this thing we may be here a while!"

People started being grabbed and tied up by the robbers. Yerven laughed as he sipped from a wine glass and said "Separate the men from the women! We could profit from the women."

As they were being sorted out and refraining from any retaliation, Elsa lowered the temperature but Edgar put a hand on hers and said "No, don't do it, we don't want to be revealed."

"But these people are in danger." Whispered Elsa,

"I know," said Edgar, "Go with this, I'll find a way. Do not fight back at all."

Edgar was emotionless as Elsa nodded and was taken away as her hands were bounded by rope. Three pirates surrounded him as he smiled and put his hands up in surrender with his eyes still being covered by the dark mask and said "Well gentlemen, where to?"

The red head watched as people were being cleared from the deck as Yerven made himself comfortable on a chair. Pirates were moving about taking their time as he was moved into a line of men who were bound and tied.

Kristoff was a few people ahead of him looking at him with a curious look as Edgar nodded and mouthed "Later"

Flynn was behind him by a few but Edgar saw his worried eyes follow Rapunzel who was being taken away into the lower levels of the ship. A bald pirate held his pistol before the line of men and said "Alright! Captain said I better store you people in the levels below. We have plans for this ship. Big plans and I want you all to cooperate or else."

For example, he shot his flintlock at a man's thigh and he fell to the ground screaming in pain as he clutched his leg. Some of the pirates laughed as Edgar clicked his teeth and said "Troublesome…"

Another pirate shoved some guys to carry the fallen man and as they did, the group followed the pirates down out of fear of being gunned down. In each room, three people were placed inside and Edgar was shoved into a room with his hands tied along with two other people. One guy who was in a white suit and a small chubby man who wore a tight suit.

Edgar watched at the pirate shut the door as he said "Keep quiet or else."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Edgar,

While being under this mask, Edgar found it amusing on how he can act like himself without anyone knowing who he was. The fat man groaned as he said "No! My wife is out there! What's going on?!"

"If you haven't noticed we've been attacked," said the white suited man, "and now we're trapped and please all I need is silence right now. I too am worrying for my wife and daughter."

The two argued with each other since the fat man was very insistent on ranting but Edgar simply felt the sharp piece of metal he always had between one of the gaps under his shoes and picked it up as he said "Just wait I'll get us out of here."

"Are you mad?!" asked the fat man, "They have guns! Also how can we even escape, if you haven't noticed were locked in and tied!"

Ignoring him, the white suited man nodded and said "He's right my friend, we are a bit tied up."

With a jab, Edgar snapped his ropes and held his arms open with the piece of metal in his hands and said "Ta-da, magic. Now, if you two want to save your families, you will come with me and do as I say."

"Anything," said the white suited man,

Edgar nodded as he said "Go along with it."

"YOU STUPID FOOL! DO YOU THINK OF ME AS A IDIOT!?" said Edgar in mock anger,

The fat man caught on and yelled "THAT I DO! WE'RE DOOMED AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

The white suited man grinned and yelled "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Edgar made several thumping sounds as a pirate from the outside pushed open the iron door and said "Break it up before I-"

He was stopped short as Edgar grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on the iron wall, promptly knocking the pirate out and he smiled saying "That went well, I advise you two to stay here. I will return soon."

"But my wife!" said the fat man,

"He is right," said the white suited man, "we just saw what he can do and we'll only be on the way."

Edgar nodded as he threw down the metal and said "Keep yourselves occupied, I'll be back."

He left the room into the ship's lower halls where he knew pirates were roaming to guard. Peeking out, he prioritized his plan, number one on his list would be getting his twin rapiers in their cabin which was a few levels down. Then, he would have to find Kristoff and that weasel Flynn around here and take out any pirate he sees stealthily without causing an alarm.

Easy? Don't think so.

Creeping around the corners, Edgar saw a pair of pirates standing by the door that led to the stairs below. For now, he would have to sneak off to their room and take his blades.

Slowly sneaking, Edgar made his way to the floors below avoiding any eyes and when he made it down, he made his way to the room. The floor had been surprisingly unprotected since they guessed no one would ever head down here.

The crew of the ship had been captured as well and Edgar could only scoff and say "A simple trip, all I asked for."

Opening the door to their room, he barged in and filliped over his mattress to see his twin rapiers in their sheaths silently waiting to be picked up. He attached the familiar weapons to his waist and put on his gloves but he felt a presence behind him.

Faster than a bullet, he drew his white rapier and immediately pointed it to whoever was behind him.

"Woah!" said a familiar voice, "that looks sharp!"

Edgar's eyes widened as a small snowman with a carrot for a nose smiled at him and waved as it spoke "Hey Edgar! How've you been?"

"Olaf?!" said the red head, "What are you doing here?"

"About that…" said the snowman nervously, "Sven!"

The reindeer came running into the room and looked around to see Elsa or Kristoff but only Edgar was seen as he sheathed his rapier, massaged the bridge of his nose and said "What are you two doing here?"

Sven sat like a dog as Olaf put his hands together and said "We sort of followed you guys into the boat since we didn't want to be left out of the fun. Where's Queen Elsa and Kristoff?"

"That's just it little man," said the warrior, "your queen and your blonde friend are captured by pirates along with everyone else."

"Really?" said Olaf, "That sounds bad!"

Speechless, Edgar merely shook his head and said "Don't worry, I'm going to go help them."

"What can Sven and I do to help?" asked Olaf,

"Do as I say," said the red head, "Stay put. Absolutely do not interfere got it? I need to see a schematic of the entire ship first then I'll slowly start what I have to do."

With that, he ran off leaving the snowman with the reindeer to say "What does interfere mean Sven? I know! Let's ask Edgar!"

As soon as it was said, Olaf and the Reindeer followed the red headed man.

**3****rd**** Person POV Elsa**

As she was shoved into a room with two other girls, Elsa was glad one of them was Rapunzel. They were locked in a storage room that was filled with raw meat and vegetables.

Grunting against her bounds, she leaned back and sighed as Rapuzel said "I can't believe this happened…"

The third woman was unconscious since she fainted from the fear and Elsa nodded and said "That was actually unexpected."

Rapunzel nodded and said "And Flynn and I were having such a good time."

Elsa thought back on what nearly happened but she shook herself out of her stupor and said "Nothing we can do about it now but wait on what will happen."

"Maybe we can get out!" said Rapunzel as she looked on her shoulder and her lizard appeared and she said "Pascal! Can you get us out of here?"

Elsa shook her head and said "Even if you could I would recommend it. Those pirates are armed and us women are defenseless."

"Hypocrite," thought Elsa, "I'm far from helpless but I can't risk anyone getting in trouble."

"If I could just get a frying pan I'll be fine!" said Rapuznel with vigor, "if Maximus were here though those guys would be-"

The ice queen gave her a weird look and said "Who's Maximus?"

Rapuzel gave a small laugh and said "He's a horse who is kind of the captain of the guards back at home."

"That's weird," said Elsa,

"He's really nice too!" said the brunette,

"You have quite an interesting story don't you?" asked the queen,

Rapunzel nodded and told her story on how she was taken as a child, raised as someone else, her old blonde hair, meeting Flynn, the floating lights, Maximus and meeting her parents again. At the end of the story, Elsa couldn't seem to believe that someone had a just about interesting story as she did.

"You know you really remind me of her sister" said Elsa with a small smile,

"Really? Asked Rapunzel, "Your sister, what is she like? I don't have siblings."

"Where to start," said Elsa, "Like you, she's sort of impulsive and energetic. She had one heck of an adventure and she met her fiancé on it too except the first one was a disappointment. You both are really adventurous and I guess you two just have a non human best friend."

"Like Pacal and Maximus?" asked Rapunzel,

"Exactly like that," said Elsa giggling, "except hers is a talking snowman and a dog like reindeer."

Rapunzel and Elsa giggled like little girls as the laugh died down and Elsa looked at the brunette as she said "What now Elsa?"

"We rest," said the queen, "We wont do much by staying awake. So rest up, I feel like we'll need it."

**AN**

**Roy: Short chapter but now Edgar is on the move and a plan is in motion! What will happen? Find out next time! Read and review everyone!**

**Roy: LONELYNESS IS COLD!**


End file.
